10 Things about My Girlfriend, Misa Amane
by Lord Giratina
Summary: Light has a homework assignment to write 10 things about someone, so he writes about his girlfriend, Misa Amane


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: A/U. Light is giving a homework assignment that involves listing 10 thing about someone. He decides to do about his insane girlfriend Misa! Light/Misa Oneshot!

A/N I'm doing this because I'm bored. And now to explain this world. There is no Death Note, Light and L are best friends, those L is still odd, Ryuk is Light older brother, Misa is still a model, those she live with a human Rem, who is her sister. And everyone else is pretty much the same.

Light Yagami was very stress out for first time in his whole 17 years of life. There was a substitute teacher today, and assign his Literature class to write 10 things about someone that are close them. Light have spent 2 hours thinking of who he should write about.

First, he thought about his family, his father was a good police detective and great father, but Light couldn't think of 10 reason, same thing goes for his mother and sister Sayu. And his older brother Ryuk, he could only think of 6 things. He thought of his best friend L, but many people, mainly girls, would write 10 things about him, finally, after think over another thirty min later, he figure out who to write about, his very-cute-yet-slightly-insane-and-bubbly-girlfriend, Misa Amane. He knew that he had to be crazy to write about his girlfriend. Yet he knew he should be a little more open with the idea.

Light grab his pencil and a piece of paper and began to write…

10 Things about My Girlfriend, Misa Amane

By

Light Yagami

"_So far so good" _he thought to himself as he wrote the first thing…

_1) My girlfriend loves to talk in third person._

Was that the truth, he remember when he met her, she talks in third person a lot. Like "Misa loves apples" or "Misa think Light has something for Misa" or best yet "Misa loves Light, a lot." Sure there were times where she did talk normal now and then.

_2) Misa likes to shop, a lot._

Light shudder at that thought, the last time he went with Misa to the mall, he thought of killing the store clerk that was helper her, then Misa, then himself, or at least throw him self out of a window.

_3) Misa gets jealous to easily._

One of Misa biggest flaws is her becoming jealous to easily. In fact she gets jealous when Kiyomi Takada flirts with Light. Light once thought that when she gets jealous, her eyes turn red. Those it was funny when she gets back at Takada by playing pranks on her. How Misa does it, Light will never know.

_4) Misa has a teddy bear name Lucifer._

Misa's teddy bear, her parents got her before they died was a cute white bear with big brown eyes, two little stitch wings, and a little stuff red rose stitch into the combine paws. She brought it over when she stays over one night. When he thought she would cuddle with him, she cuddles with the bear. Never did Light every felt jealous of a teddy bear.

_5) Misa likes to have lots of dates._

Misa all ways believe that a relationship should have a lot of dates. Good date, if there wasn't a good date, then he will die, by the hands of Misa's sister, Rem.

Light stop for a moment, fear went threw him, badly. There was only one person that he feared the most, and that was Misa's sister, Rem. Rem warn him on the day he ask Misa out that if he hurts Misa in anyway, she will personal neuter him. Since that day, he lives in fear of her. Quickly he wrote down…

_6) Misa has an older sister, who I'm very afraid of. You would be too if you ever heard of her threats._

Light thought for a min, he still has 4 thing left to write, but was wondering what to write. A thought came to him, reminding him of Misa's cuteness. Even if it embarrass him.

_7) Misa ask odds question._

Light remember some of the question she as ask.

"Light, is your brother a vampire? Because he really pale." Or "Light do you think this dress my butt to big?" or the famous of them all. "Light, are you gay? Because your name is spell back words for I'm a Gay, so does that mean your father also has a male lover, and is only using your mother to have children, and if you were gay, does that mean your lover is L, because if it is then I'm so going to say you're cheating on him…etc"

"Light, do you think if we get married and have kids, can well call them Mini-Misa and Light Jr. ?"

_8) Misa hate Takada._

"Well that was no banner" Light thought. It was so obvious that Misa hate Takada.

_9) Misa love simple things._

Light smile as he wrote that down, it was true, as for an example, she back him a cake. It was small chocolate cake; she was cove in baking ingredients, smiling shyly at him (Rem mention to Ryuk that she stops the fire.)

_10) Misa Amane loves Light Yagami and Light Yagami loves Misa Amane, very much._

Light look over his paper, before putting it in his binder. Light then turn when he heard a moan from his bed. Misa was waking up, the blanket fell off her chest, revealing her beautiful naked breast. Light grin as he crawl in to bed and kiss her with passions in the kiss.

_11) Having sex with Misa, is like entering paradise, heaven, and all good stuff._

End.

A/N what do you think R/R. Lord Giratina turns to Origin forme and fell out.


End file.
